


Distinctive Dreams

by victuurikatsu



Series: YOI Drabbles [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Written for WWV Prompt #83 "It's always been you."





	Distinctive Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WWV Prompt #83 "It's always been you."

Victor never had issues with falling asleep. He could fall asleep at the drop of hat anywhere and everywhere. It didn’t matter whether or not it was open or cramped spaces, coach or first class seats on airplanes, even buck naked in an onsen, he was once even caught fast asleep on a bench at the rink.

He thought it was a gift being able to sleep the way he did, but that soon went out the window the moment he was alert enough to hear Yuuri murmuring beside him, “God, it’s always been you. You’re so delicious. I won’t tell Victor if you don’t.” And more than ever, Victor wished he was still fast asleep.

He thought for a moment that he was dreaming still, but when he peered over at the clock to see 6:00am greeting him, he knew that wasn’t the case. Yuuri wasn’t far from him, he was delicately bundled up in their shared comforter, a goofy grin on his face, black lashes that hung closer to his cheekbones, a sign that he was still fast asleep. Giggling started to fill the room from Yuuri who tossed himself over to lay on his other side.

“We’ll get caught if we keep going on like this, I have to have you now.” Yuuri whined drearily, licking his lips. “It’s just been so long.”

“Like hell it has!” Victor hissed. “Hey, Yuuri. Yuuri!”

The russian found himself trying to shake awake the Japanese man before him, desperate to know who the hell he was dreaming about. He was hurt, confused, and utterly intrigued in spite of it all. Who the hell would tantalize Yuuri in such a way that it couldn’t have been him?

Suddenly, it dawned on him, maybe Yuuri had found someone who outshined him. Maybe it was somebody from his past. Could he have been lying to him about this Sha Chihoko after all? It’s in gilded splendor, how had this Chihoko managed to slip into Yuuri’s mind once again?

“Yuuri?” Victor pleaded, continuing to shake the man until he stirred briefly.

“Hmm?” Yuuri mumbled. “Victoru?”

The brilliant smile that plastered on his face was priceless. It was similar to seeing someone for the first time in ages and being swallowed whole by the love felt thoroughly down to the bone. Yuuri tugged on Victor, drawing him closer to his chest, trapping him in the loop of his arms while murmuring ‘Victoru’ over and over again until he yawned and went back to gently snoring.

This was absolutely maddening.

Victor had forgotten for a moment just why he was getting so worked up. The feeling of being wrapped up in Yuuri was enough to have him simply want to forget he heard a thing cause how could it not be him that was at the forefront of the dream or his dreams in general? That was until Yuuri started to drool.

At first, Victor thought it was sweat. But soon little droplets came down, staining his cheek and Yuuri stuttered slightly as he said, “You have no idea how badly I want you in my mouth.”

That was the last straw, Victor promptly finessed his way out of Yuuri’s arms and rolled him off the bed until he heard a THUMP. How dare he?

“Ouch! Ow ow ow, geez Victor! What are you doing?!” Yuuri exclaimed as he rubbed his lower back.

Victor pouted as he turned his gaze away from him, arms crossed as he continued to seethe. “I never would have thought the little piggy before me would turn into an actual pig.”

Yuuri, still confused, got up to his feet and tilted his head to the right. “What do you mean? I haven’t cheated on my diet!” He retorted.

“Not on your diet! On me!” Victor exclaimed. “You were talking in your sleep about missing someone so much. How you had to have them in your mouth!”

“Don’t say such things so suddenly Victor!” Yuuri yelped in surprise. “I-I wouldn’t cheat on you! I would never!”

Yuuri immediately went for Victor’s hands, pleading with him to look into his eyes. He traced circles in the palms of his hands until Victor calmed down just slightly. From the way Yuuri was catering to him it made Victor doubt even more just what he was accusing his lover of, but he had to be sure.

“You weren’t dreaming of Chihoko were you?” Victor inquired.

“For the last time, it’s not a real person it’s a sta-“ Yuuri began.

“Answer the question!” Victor pleaded.

“I was not dreaming about Chihoko!” Yuuri replied.

“But then…you were drooling and giggling, you even licked your lips. And you told it that you wouldn’t tell me about it!” Victor exasperated.

Yuuri’s eyebrow twitched up. “I was drooling?”

“Yes! You drooled so much you got on my face!” Victor said crossing his arms again.

In an instant, Yuuri leaned back against the headboard of their bed in a fit of laughter. It grew in volumes until he was gasping for air, smacking his thigh to try to get the manic energy out. Victor seethed even further and made his way to throw a pillow at him when Yuuri drew his hands up in protest.

“Wait! W-wait!” He laughed in between words. “Victor, I think I was having a dream about katsudon. I only drool when it comes to that dish!”

Katsudon? Victor went deep into the psyche of his mind, was Yuuri generally only drooling for that dish? It then had dawned on him that their schedules had been so sporadic they hadn’t had a chance to have any victory katsudons in quite some time. Was Yuuri going through withdrawal? Victor sulked over to a giddy Yuuri who was more than happy to comfort him.

“Victor, my imagination gets a little overactive sometimes. I’m sorry if I made you worry.” Yuuri said honestly.

“I’m sorry for accusing you of such a thing. I just got so jealous.” Victor sighed.

“That makes me happy.” Yuuri said softly, squeezing his hand in his.

“Why?” Victor asked bleakly.

“Because it means you also couldn’t bear the thought of losing me. That’s how I feel about you and how I’ll always feel about you, Vitya.” Yuuri said warmly, carefully tipping Victor’s chin up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

It was enough for all to be forgiven, enough to melt him right there in that spot. Victor sighed into another kiss, conveying how sorry he was until Yuuri stopped him and smirked.

“What’s so funny?” Victor asked.

“I was just thinking…I’m a little hungry right now.” Yuuri said slyly, leaning forward until Victor was on his back with him perched on top of him. “For some Russian.”

Victor swore at that moment he would grant Yuuri all the katsudons he could ever want, this man would truly be the death of him.


End file.
